


sometimes bad ideas are just bad ideas

by orangecrane



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: CW: Bugs, Gen, One Shot, its literally about a stupid lil bet, thats it, the title makes it sound more angsty than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrane/pseuds/orangecrane
Summary: A boring summer day in the company of Racetrack Higgins can wind up in a lot of places, sometimes you're up $5 and sometimes you end up questioning your life choices. Sometime it's both, Albert would know.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	sometimes bad ideas are just bad ideas

“Hey Albie,” Albert looked up from where he was scrolling mindlessly through his phone to where Race was lying upside-down halfway off the couch, “Five bucks says you won’t drink a glass of water from one of the buckets out back.”

Set his phone down and stood. “Which glass and which bucket?”

“Just a regular drinking glass and I think that any of ‘em do, they’ve all been sitting out there for years.” Race grinned, the same grin he always gave when he was up to nothing good and he knew that he was taking someone else down with him. Albert already regretted his decision. “Can’t imagine any of them will be pleasant.”

“You’re on blondie,” Albert looked him dead in the eyes and smiled. Quickly making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass, Race just behind. Race watched with anticipation as Albert grabbed a cup and made his way out the back door, this would be entertaining. Generally anything with Albert was, but summer got boring fast and there were only so many times they could watch the same movies until they got boring. Besides, Albert never turned down a bet and those buckets had been out there for years, it’d be fun to find out what was in them.

\---

“What’s wrong Albie?” Race questioned, a teasing lilt in his voice. “Y'kinda look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“I’m going to drink either some water filled with broken dishes and dirt, an actual pot of dirt n’ some weeds that’s been flooded, and you can’t even see through the layer of mosquito larvae in that last one” Albert gestured to each as he went. “I feel like my facial expression was justified.”

"S’ that mean you’re backin’ out?”

“No way in hell, I’ve done worse before and I’ll do worse in the future, gimmie the water from the planter,” Albert shoved his glass towards his friend- his best friend. Rolled his eyes, this wouldn’t be pleasant but he was sure he could handle it.

Race giggled, not even a proper laugh, light and airy. “Sure you don’t want the protein? ‘m sure it wouldn’t hurt.”

Albert took all of two seconds to realize he meant the bugs. Pulls a face. “There’s already plenty o’ protein in my diet, thank you very much.”

A bright smile with about as many teeth as he could show- almost unsettlingly straight, the kind that only comes from years of extensive dental work. Averts his gaze. He knew Al would never back down, not from something like this. And if when he dunked the glass into the bucket he made sure to stir up some of the dirt, well Al would never call him on it. It was all in the name of fun. Handed the dripping glass filled with dirty water and bits of plant matter over to the redhead, making sure to flick the droplets on his hand in his friend's direction. 

“You’re the worst I hope you know.”

“Stop whining and drink up, bitch.”

Albert took a moment to inspect the particles swirling throughout the glass, steeling himself. Shut his eyes, took a deep breath and brought the glass to his lips. Head tilted back- he downs the whole thing in a matter of seconds. His whole body shakes once through and he gags, just a little. Race snickers, loud. Can see some of the dirt coating his mouth though, suddenly glad Al hadn’t taken the mosquito water. “Y'good there Albie? How’s it feel?”

“My mouth tastes like a garden in the worst way possible,” Albert speaks, trying to use his tongue as little as possible, the grit of the dirt along his teeth making him nauseous. “Give me my five bucks so I can go rinse my mouth out and rethink my life choices, namely ever agreeing to be your friend.”

“Aww c’mon Albie, don’t be like that!” Race pouted, exaggerated. Couldn’t help but be dramatic when enjoying himself, when spending time with Albert. He knew Al was just playin’. Handed over the five dollars anyways, the entertainment his best friend’s suffering had provided was well worth it. Albert pocketed the money and immediately made his way back into the kitchen, grabbing the faucet and bringing it up to his mouth, turning it on full force uncaring of the mess it made. If his mouth wasn’t clean in the next thirty second he was going to start retching, proper. Race outright laughed as water poured out of Albert’s mouth onto the counter, soaking his shirt and eventually the floor in the process. The half-hearted glare he received only spurred him on. Snickers, “Was it worth it?” 

Deadpan. He placed the head of the faucet back and shut off the water, “No Racer, I regret this immensely.”

“Yeah well then you shouldn’t a done that Albie.”

“Yeah I shoulda just done this instead,” Albert grinned, grabbing Race and wrestling him to the floor. Squealed and trying to defend himself both from Albert and the water pooled on the ground, Race couldn’t stop laughing. Banged his elbow on a cabinet. They continued on until they were both breathless and lying on the floor, tired and content. The late afternoon sun glaring through the windows, they finally cleaned up the water covering the kitchen, uncaring of their own damp clothes. Spent the rest of their day lazing about the house and watching TV, half paying attention and half just enjoying each other’s company.

It was only hours later, the moon long since risen, that Albert decided that accepting that bet had been a mistake on his part. Could still feel the echo of dirt and bits of plants on his tongue, the grime coating his teeth, shuddered. It was also then that he decided that he had made countless mistakes in his life, and though Race facilitated many, he would never be one of them. Looking over to see the boy adamantly trying to keep his eyes open just long enough to finish the episode they were watching, he smiled. Racer was always the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I'm sorry. This is my first like, proper fic and my writing skills need a lot of work. Uhh I also have a tumblr and sometimes post headcannons over there if you wanna check that out? Also feel free to criticize this if you wanna, I know it kinda sucks.


End file.
